Junjou Puzzle, Act 13
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Yami wishes Yugi would tell him more that he loves him. Trying to convince his lover to give him chocolates doesn't work. Will he take a surprise from Yugi on this Valentine's Day? Rated M just in case...and for a slight mature scene.


(A/N: All right, I KNOW I should be working on S-AHS and Codename, but GOD! Y'see, the birthday of a very dear friend of mine (from YT) is this Tuesday and I didn't know what to give her! So, while I was chatting with a friend, I told her "tell me a word so that I can get an idea" and she said "strawberries". I had a very perv-like moment before I asked her to tell me another word, and so we kept on going: she said apples, chocolate, bed, lamp, table, veranda, boat, ocean, sea, peaches, pears, drawing, sofa, and finally, she said tin. I remembered the latest Egoist chapter *volume 10, act 13* and this came to my head... my very first crossover for my dear readers/reviewers and for my very special friend!!!

BTW, Kamijou Hiroki is Mutou Yugi and Kusama Nowaki is Atemu Yami... oh, and Yugi's the younger one on this fic. Otherwise, it didn't make sense to me... Enjoy!! :D)

* * *

**Junjou Puzzle, Act 13**

It was a normal February 4th day, and Atemu Yami was watching TV while his younger lover was at the shower. He couldn't help thinking that Valentine's Day was coming up soon, and curiously enough, there was some news about the holiday on the channel he was watching.

_Lately…_ he thought, _I've been wondering how I can get my lover… to tell me more honestly that he loves me._ The crimson-eyed knew that Mutou Yugi was not really the best person to convey his feelings despite the fact that he was an assistant literature professor; and even though they loved each other more than anything in the world, the younger would never admit it so openly. Yami sighed.

"Yami, the bath's free," said his adorable Yugi as he appeared on the living room, a towel around his neck and one wrapped around his waist.

"_Here you can see this year's Valentine's Day Exhibition Hall is wrapped in a sweet scent!"_ said some random person on the news report.

"What are you watching?" questioned the professor.

"Oh! Yugi!" Yami immediately turned back to stare at the almost naked figure of his lover. "It's Valentine's Day new," he answered. "They've already set up the window displays, can you believe it?"

"Oh?" asked Yugi, not really understanding Yami's excited behavior.

"It's a difficult holiday for men," admitted the crimson-eyed. Yugi frowned slightly.

"Not interested!" he cried out, rubbing his hair with the towel. "Did you know that _this_ is the time of the year where failing students show their true motives?!" The amethyst-eyed couldn't help but remember all of his students that had already tried to give him chocolates in exchange for a good grade. "It's like they think a hunk of chocolate will help their grades. It makes me sick!"

Then Yami was hit with a sudden thought. After hearing no more yelling from his uke, and after said uke had grabbed a plastic water bottle, he made a question.

"Oh. Well… won't you give me some chocolate?" Still, he thought it for a second time when the professor stared at him with a confused and angry expression.

"What for?" Yami stood up from his place on the couch and quickly stood in front of his Yugi.

"I'll give you some, too!" His eyes were now almost shining. "I think that you and I should celebrate this holiday!"

"Valentine's Day is just for candy stores and girls," responded Yugi, taking a sip from his bottle. "And since when have you been a fan of chocolate?" He began to walk back to the room both lovers shared.

"Oh, it's not the chocolate I want—"

"Then you don't need any!"

"But…"

"Give it a rest already!" With those words, their conversation ended briefly. Yami's excited face immediately faded into a depressed one, and Yugi felt like he'd just screwed it up again. _I won't be deceived! He's done it too many times with that face!_ Too bad that he already knew that escaping was his best cure against that sad-puppy-face. "That's it, I'm going to bed!"

"But it's only 10 o'clock," argued Yami as he looked at the wall clock.

"Early to bed, early to rise, I always say!" replied the amethyst-eyed, almost running towards the room.

"I want to talk with you more." The crimson-eyed was not gonna let his uke run away so easily. "On TV, they said the #1 cause of divorce among married couples is lack of communication," said Yami.

"And just who are you calling a married couple?!" yelled Yugi. Yet before he'd realized, his seme had caught him from behind in a strong embrace, leaving him startled. "Hey! Stop that!"

"We haven't seen much of each other for two whole weeks." Well, with Yugi being the professor he was and with Yami being so busy at his work on the children's hospital, it wasn't really surprising. "So…" he hugged his lover tighter and buried his face on his shoulder. "I want to touch you for two weeks' worth."

Yugi blushed madly. How could this pediatrician be so horny?!

"Hey. Are you getting a hard-on?" he asked.

"Of course," said Yami. "Because I'm touching you." This left the amethyst-eyed with even a stronger pink on his already blushed cheeks. But he wasn't surprised when Yami buried his hand on his hair and lifted his lover's head, pressing their mouths together.

-

It had been a while since the last time they'd had sex. So the thrusts from the crimson-eyed hurt him slightly before he grew accustomed to it; and the pain from being pulled back against the wall wasn't helping him, in any case.

"Ah… aahn!" moaned Yugi as Yami thrust into him again. "W- Wait! Stop!" he cried between heavy breaths. "I told you I didn't want to do it here, jerk!" But the doctor wasn't listening to him as he kept sucking on his neck. "Ah!"

"Don't worry," whispered Yami, licking the other one's chest. "We'll do it in bed later."

"Aah! Nnh!" panted the professor. "Wait! What do you mean 'later'? Yami, listen!" The next thrust hit a very sensitive spot. "Aah!" Yami, instead of listening, just kissed his lover once more.

-

They now lied in bed, Yugi sunken into a peaceful sleep. The crimson-eyed ran a hand through the other's scalp and ruffled his hair.

_I thought the spirit of Valentine's Day would make him more honest,_ he told himself. _How can I get him to tell me he loves me more naturally?_ Of course that he already knew how hard it was for Yugi to express his feelings—but still. _Guess he won't be getting me chocolates, either._ _Not that… I really wanted the chocolate to begin with. All I wanted was…_

He sighed sadly and closed his eyes.

-

As the 14th rolled around…

"You finally headed home, Yami?" asked Yami's senpai from the hospital the moment he saw his friend walking towards the exit. "How many days has it been?"

"About 10 days, I'd say…" muttered the fellow doctor, a bag of small chocolates in hand, with a face that said he was about to pass out.

"Don't die on us, intern!" joked his senpai. "Dude, you got more chocolates that even me!" he said as soon as he caught sight of Yami's bag.

"Really? I didn't notice." The truth was that Yami could care less. _Boy, am I tired,_ he thought. _Thank God they left me off early…_

And without any more interruptions, the poor man headed back home after 10 days of non-stopping work and going from here to there around the hospital. He then reminded the matter of the chocolates.

_I don't care about the chocolates,_ he decided. _All I want to do is get home… see Yugi's face…_ "I'm home…" When he walked through the door both he and the assistant professor shared, though, said professor was nowhere to be seen. "He's not here?" He looked around in the living room. "Must be out." _And just…_

As soon as he was close to the bed, he threw himself onto the bed.

_Sleep._

_BONK!_ Yet his idea of sleeping wasn't possible due to the fact that something had hardly hit his head. Sitting up and rubbing the damaged part of his body, Yami took the sheets and pulled them off.

He couldn't believe when his eyes showed him the tin of chocolates standing right there, in front of him. The tin had three special words carved onto it: _Happy Valentine's Day._

Yami's cheeks were invaded by a very big and dark shade of pink. He quickly stood up and searched around the whole house for his beloved.

"Yugi! Yugi!! Yugi, are you in?!" he called, opening door after door. "I found the chocolates on my futon!" he announced, searching on the room where his lover kept all of their (mostly _his_) books. Until suddenly he decided to call him.

A cell phone rang somewhere.

"_Hello?"_

"Yugi, is that you?!" asked a very excited Yami. "Thank you so much… for the chocolates!"

"_No big deal,"_ answered Yugi. _"They were cheap, anyway."_ Oh, how _cute_ could the professor be?!

"I don't care about that. All that matters…" The crimson-eyed grinned to himself, "… is that you did something for me." He raised his voice into a more excited tone. "Nothing could make me happier!" He heard his lover laugh nervously.

"_Oh… okay. Glad you liked 'em so much,"_ he replied.

"You bet!" agreed the doctor. "So, where are you right now?" he wondered. "At a bookstore? I want to see you!"

"_Good question. Where could I be…?"_

After hiding the chocolates, he was about to step outside when Yami arrived back home. In a panic, he hid himself in the bathroom. Mutou Yugi, a man with (at the moment) no way out.

* * *

(A/N: Oh, God, I was laughing SO HARD the first time I read the Egoist act. 13 XD Poor Hiro-san, having to hide in the bathroom X3 In any case, I hope all of my dear reviewers LOVED THIS, especially my friend Kira-chan, whose birthday -which is tomorrow! :D- was my reason to write this! n.n So, if you enjoyed it, THANK HER AND WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! O.o Arigatou! :3

Shit, this actually came longer than I thought ~O I mean, the chapter's 11 pages long only! Believe me, I got volume 10 and I got the whole dialogue from it -AND OH FUCK I'M SO EXCITED FOR HAVING IT!!!!!- and it seemed I was never gonna end copying the dialogue... I wrote it on a notebook and then passed it to Word... PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIRA-CHAN!!! 8D :D)


End file.
